


Ugly Christmas Sweater

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Ugly Christmas Sweaters</p><p>"Oh?  Are Irishmen offended by snowmen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long absence (I had to take November off for....personal issues. Anyway, I'm here for a holiday version of Haunted Septiween: The 25 Days of Septiplier challenge! (You can find the details to that here: 
> 
> http://lilbakonbit.tumblr.com/post/134111261449/a-very-septiplier-holiday
> 
> So give it a shot if you want!! I hope you do. I'll be coming up with a (probably fluff) fic for every day of the month and I hope you guys enjoy them all!! Inbox me if you have any questions about anything!

Jack had won the neighborhood Ugly Christmas Sweater contest every year for the past three years and it was not his intention to give his title away to anyone expecting to win with some store-bought monstrosity.  He put so much hard work and blood into his sweater that his fingertips felt like pincushions when he was finished, but it was worth it. As every year, it was horrid enough to hurt his eyes.  

He was enjoying walking around the party and watching as people either broke into laughter or grimaced at the sight of the mesh of puff, yarn, and ribbon.  

The party, which was being held in the Jones’ household, was in full swing and the only person who had yet to show was his hot new neighbor, Mark.

Mark and Jack had met a few times, the first being when Jack, graceful as he was, had slipped on the sidewalk outside his own home. As he was picking himself and his dignity up, a hand came into his field of vision, fingers outstretched and inviting.  Attached to that hand was a very attractive stranger with eyes like twilight and a smile like drifting snow.  

“Are you alright?” the stranger asked in a deep voice that reminded Jack of the crackling of flames.

“I’m good.” Jack's voice sounded breathless and strained in his own ears, he could only quess what the stranger with the voice like an angel thought.  He hoped against all odds that he thought the shrill tone in Jack's voice was because he was still a bit surprised due to his recent fall and not because he had just been starstruck by a brilliant smile and chocolate eyes and tumbling hair and a scruffy jaw and- 

The man had kindly introduced himself as 'Mark' and informed Jack that he had just taken up residence in the house directly across the street. There was a pause in which Mark studied Jack for a moment, then mentioned in a low tone that he had not been informed that such a handsome man lived nearby. 

Jack only blushed, squeaking out his name and an “It’s nice to meet you.” before making a break for his front door, ignoring the chuckles he heard rumbling out of Mark’s chest as he scrambled away.   

The second meeting came when he had seen Mark sitting on his roof and stringing Christmas lights atop his house. Jack had been intrigued enough to pause on his way to his own home. 

Deciding to be brave for once in his life, he yelled in Mark’s direction, "Do you need any help?” 

Mark’s head snapped up and the smile he sent Jack’s way was like warm rays of sun after a rainy day. 

“Yeah, you can hand me those two strands of lights I dropped!  They’re right there.”  Mark bent over, stretching his body to point a few feet underneath him where a bundle of lights were nestled in chaotic tangles in the snow. 

Jack’s brain short-circuited a little bit at the sound of Mark’s voice, but he shook it off, hurrying over to pick the lights up and climb the ladder to the roof. 

Mark met him at the top, smiling and reaching out to retrieve the lights from Jack's outstretched hand. 

A shiver of pure _want_ traveled down his spine as Mark's thumb glided over the back of his hand.  

Flustered, Jack didn’t consider where he was standing as he jerked backwards.  He immediately regretted the decision as the ladder he stood on began to drift away from its place against the roof.  Jack squeezed his eyes shut in preparation of his certain death in the slushy snow of Mark's from yard.

Luckily, Mark’s reflexes were sharp enough to reach out and grip the front of Jack’s shirt and snatch him back, pulling the ladder and the man standing on it back into place.  

The jerk on his clothes and the shift in momentum caused Jack’s eyes to pop open in time to meet Mark’s face, inches from his own, as he came to an abrunt halt against the house. His heart stuttered over a few beats and he could smell the mint and coffee on Mark’s breath.  He could have melted into a puddle of embarrassment right then, but Mark’s fists, still tangled in his jacket, wouldn’t let him slip away. 

“Careful.” Mark whispered, breath ghosting across Jacks's face. He tightened his grip before he let go of him completely, “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” 

Jack gave the other man a very shy and mortified smile before climbing back down the ladder, waving a small goodbye and continuing on his way home. 

Mark had no wife or children that Jack knew of and the way he flirted with him made Jack think that he was more than a little interested, but he was far too shy to initiate anything on his own.

Regardless, Jack hadn’t seen him at the party as of yet and that was slightly worrying as he seemed to be the type of person who would love the social interaction. Jack wouldn't be so surprised if Mark himself had hung the mistletoe dangling from the streetlamps.

He shrugged the intrusive thoughts away and focused back on his conversation with Mrs. Robertson who lived next door to him and had seen the two instances with Mark.  She hated his ugly sweater, but adored Jack enough to put up with it long enough to have a decent conversation with him. 

Too bad she knew of his tiny (huge) crush on his new neighbor.

“Just go speak to him, Jack. He really is a nice guy.” 

Jack shook his head, “He seems to be a bit too much for me to handle.  I don’t know, maybe I’ll talk to him tonight if he shows.” 

She went quiet for a moment before changing the subject, but Jack knew the battle was far from over.

Twenty minutes pass before there was a light knock on the door and Jack watched as old Mr. Jones pushed up from his spot on the sofa and went to answer it.  A few seconds later, there was a burst of laughter from the doorway and Jack could only assume the worst.

Mark had finally arrived.  

Jack could feel the look Mrs. Robertson was burning into his skull, so he scrounged up the nerve to excuse himself and make his way into the commotion.  Before he could take three steps, Mark strolled through the door and Jack’s eyes were going to start bleeding.

Were those lights?

Was that  _glitter?_

Mark grinned at Jack’s pained expression and outstretched his arms, spinning around to give Jack a full view.

“I think I won the contest this year!” Jack always forgot what Mark’s voice did to him.  It was like sugar and honey and that shit just wasn’t fair.  How the fuck was his heart supposed to beat normally when he did things like that? 

He didn’t mean to say it, it just came slipping through his lips like butter and Jack couldn’t swallow it back.  “Jesus, Mark.  That thing is hideous and I’m kind of impressed, but also really embarrassed for you.”

“Thank you.  Made it myself.”

Jack, spurred on by Mrs. Robertson’s piercing, yet somehow encouraging, stare, crossed the room to stand in front of Mark and take in the full view of the monster that he went to so much trouble to create. He pulled nervously at his own sweater, “Teach me your ways, senpai.”

Mark grinned at him. “Never.”

Later that night, after the ringing of laughter had died down and people began to go their separate ways, Mark asked Jack if he was willing to walk home with him.  Jack agreed, having spent a little more time with Mark over the course of the party and finding his company enjoyable.    

The problem was, on the trek home, Mark bumped continuously into Jack’s shoulder and little sparks danced across the skin where they touched.

Mark was driving him crazy with his kind smiles and endearing personality, damn him.

When they were finally standing in front of his home, Jack snapped.  He simply could not take it anymore.  

Mark walked him to his door and said his goodbyes as Jack was pushing his key into the lock.  Jack never acknowledged the goodbye or the hopeful smile that drifted off of Mark’s face at the cold shoulder.

Giving Jack a weird look, Mark turned to return to his own house, but stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name.  

He turned “Hm?”

Suddenly, Jack was pressed against him, pushing him through the door and kicking that door closed behind them, plunging them into the darkness of the empty house.  

Taking a leap of faith that he really did want this, Jack pressed his lips against Mark’s, earning a shocked but happy sound from the rumbling voice against him.

Mark was obviously beyond surprised at the warm body tangling them together, but wound his fingers through Jack’s hair and returned the kiss anyway.

After pulling away and breathing for a moment, Jack tugged at the carrot nose sticking out from the snowman on Mark’s chest to distract himself. He was so very flushered and trying desperately not to make a fool of himself in front of the handsome stanger before him. He cleared his throat and shook off the spiking fear before he spoke, “Even in the darkness, this thing is hideous.”

Mark’s voice dropped into a deep, quiet rumble that made him tremble slightly, “You’re just jealous that you didn’t win this year.”

“Am not.  I’m just horribly offended by your sweater.”

“Oh?  Are Irishmen offended by snowmen?”

Jack looked up and pulled at Mark’s collar, “Yup.  Don’t you think that snowman would look much better on the floor?”


End file.
